


Oh Shut Up and Sleep!

by Insanity21



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Spy is kind of a jerk, Why Did I Write This?, but just loves his son, dad!spy, lots of fluff, my ot3, overprotective!spy, will do shit for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity21/pseuds/Insanity21
Summary: He and Medic had been so busy lately that they haven't really been able to be with Scout. The administrator had put a lot of tasks on Medic and Sniper lately.  As to why they have had so many jobs in a short amount of time he'll never know. Though Medic did say the night before that he would put his money on the spy. The bloody spook has been driving them crazy ever since the beginning of their relationship with Scout. For a deadbeat dad he is pretty protective.





	Oh Shut Up and Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> Its late, I made this with love. These are my children and I love them. Scout is my favorite but sadly I don not own them. Please enjoy this. I may add more chapters if liked but for now will remain a one-shot.

    It was a typical ceasefire day at teufort. All the mercs were just relaxing and enjoying their activities, well everyone but a certain runner.   
      
“Snipesss!” whined a certain bostonian 

“What is it roo?”

“I’m bored”

“And I’m tired” Sniper sighed as he tried to finish up cleaning his rifle barrel.

He knew the excitable boy could only be entertained for so long. The bostonian had ran around all day doing who knows what only to come back tired, dirty, and whining for attention.  They were now relaxing outside Sniper’s camper, Sniper tried to keep his focus on his task but it was hard to do when your youngest boyfriends is rolling around on the ground and dramatically moaning. 

“ Ya know mate, when the doc sees you all dirty he isn’t going to let you into the bed.”

“Yes he will… but Snipes I’m so bored, can we please hang out or something?! It’s been like forevvveeeer!”

Sniper let out a sigh. Scout was right, Medic would still let him into bed but not before trying to make Scout perfectly clean and Scout pulling the puppy dog eyes. No one ever wins against his puppy dog eyes. Bastard. But he hadn’t been able to just relax and clean his guns in a while and would rather finish that up. 

“Why don’t you go take a nap?”

“Nooooo!”

“Well why don’t you go and do something productive for once?”

“Hey! Fuck you man! I’m a shit load productive!”

“Shimmer down ya mongrel, I’m just messing with you.” Sniper chuckled turning his head away from the gun to see a red faced runner. 

“That’s all you two ever do!” yelled the Scout as he stopped his foot into the ground like a jack rabbit before ultimately storming off. 

Sniper just sat there for a moment before shaking his head as he finally finished cleaning and reclined in his chair. He hadn’t meant to make the boy mad, he was just teasing him. He and Medic had been so busy lately that they haven't really been able to be with Scout. The administrator had put a lot of tasks on Medic and Sniper lately. Tasks like extra respawn and medi-gun experimentation and study for Medic and terrain layout mapping and special assignments away from the fort for Sniper. As to why they have had so many jobs in a short amount of time he'll never know though Medic did say the night before that he would put his money on the spy. The bloody spook has been driving them crazy ever since the beginning of their relationship with Scout. For a deadbeat dad he is pretty protective. 

With these last thoughts drifting out of his head, Sniper dozed off.

________________________________________________________________________

“ Her Sniper! Sniper! Vake up dummkopf!”

*smack*

Sniper was awoken by a pretty hard smack to the face from none other than their medic.

“Doc what the bloody hell was that for?!” the Aussie hissed. 

“Vell since it nearly night time I thought it would be good to remind you zhat zhis chair is not a good replacement for a bed though it may be comfortable.” Medic declared.

“Piece of piss, it's already night?”

“Yes it seems you have slept most the day and I have worked.”

Sniper slowly got off of the chair and put an arm around the german's waist “Doc we talked about this, you can’t keep overworking yourself, it a ceasefire!”

“Ja I know mein lieb, but with the amount of extra work I haven't had time to do any other hobbies or duties of mine.”he sighed.

“Well I understand that darl, I’ve been busy finally cleaning my guns after who knows how long!” 

The german brought the sharpshooter in for a tight embrace, though the medic wasn’t a touchy person he had missed hugging his lovers, he had missed them. Though they see each other they were so busy but Mrs. Pauling had recently said that their workload would be lessened for a while which was pretty great and now they had the time to be with each other again. 

“Ich habe das verpasst, ich liebe dich.”  
“I’ve missed this aswell darl, I love you too.” Sniper smiled pulling Medic in for a quick kiss.”  
They just stayed there for a moment in each other's arms before medic broke the silence.

“I believe ve are missing someone…”

“Crickey! I haven't seen Scout since before I dozed off, have you seen him?”

“No the junge stopped by the infirmary this morning jabbering on about zomething or another before proclaiming he was bored and wanted to “Hang”.”Zhen I told him I vas busy and sent him away telling him to go babblr to someone else.”

Sniper nodded at him before speaking “ Yep that was pretty jist of our conversation but rather than telling him to go away I just teased him about being productive and roo just up and got red in the face and stormed off.” “saying that all we ever do is mess with him..”

Medic there for a moment taking it all in. “Hmmmmmm”

“What is it darl?”

“Vell from what I saw and from vhat you have explained to me zhat we aren’t the only ones affected by our workload as of late.”

“What do you mean?”

“Vell from what I can see is that we haven't been really spending much time with our scout have we now?”

“You saying roo has been trying to get our attention all day?”

“Precisely” medic said with a frown.

Sniper lowered his head. He hadn't meant to spend time with Scout, and Medic both loved him to death but there was finally free time. That's what Scout sw too, we haven't all been together in about two weeks. That's when he remembered all those late nights, Scout would have made sure they had dinner or that sniper had food packed when he left , that they slept. That was Scout’s extra work, and he did it because he loved them. Scout saw this as a chance and they blew it.

“I think we made a big mistake doc..”

 

“ ich stimme zu, maybe it's not too late to spend the rest of the night with him.”

As the two partners made their way back to the base they entered medic’s large bedroom that they have shared for the last year room hoping that their youngest lover was in there, but with great sadness the king size bed was empty.

“He must have gone to his own room.” the medic stated sadly. He knew the boy didn’t like sleeping alone, especially after have grown up in a tiny apartment in Boston with 7 older brothers. He didn’t like being alone.

“Yep we bloody fucked up.”

“Indeed”

The two froze and turned as a cloud of smoke dispersed  to reveal Spy himself taking in a deep breath of cigar before blowing the stream of smoke out.

“Bloody spook what do you want ya bastard.”

“I want nothing bushman, I have already gotten what I sought for.”

“ and what pretel is that Schlange?” sneered Medic

“Simple, you two not involved with my son.” Spy smirked before inhaling another puff of his cigar.

“Oh why don’t you go fuck off! At least where there for him, how can you talk?! Ya nothing but a bloody deadbeat mate!”

Spy just started at Sniper with his unamused face before blowing the smoke right into Sniper’s face. 

“He is still my son, he is too innocent and naive to understand relationships like this, you’re just going to hurt him,  and it didn’t seem like you two were there for him very much lately have you? I told him that you two just see him as entertainment. A person that is fun to mess with and at first he didn’t listen, but now after storming in here angry and crying, I’m sure my work is done.” 

With that the Spy re-cloaked and was gone. 

“Schwein…….I told you he was most likely the cause of this.”

“He is an ass, lets go get our scoot.”

Medic nodded his head in agreement and they went to Scout’s room.

Once outside the door Medic softly knocked on the door. “Scout? Are you avake mein schatz?” The door was unlocked. Medic slowly pushed the door open and they watched as the hall light flood the darkness of the small room. There was a dresser, a shelf covered with comics and baseball memorabilia, a desk with pictures of the three lovers together all over, and finally a small bed with  smaller lump in the middle. The two older mercs made their way to the small bed. Sniper stood the side as medic quietly and gently sat next to the form on the bed. Medic looked over the boy quickly and realized he was sleeping due to the slow and steady breathing. Medic pulled the covers back to get a better look at their sleeping boyfriend before Sniper decided to up and grab the boy bridal style out of the bed. 

“Sniper!” the medic angrily whispered.

“Ssssshhhh!” was the response back as nudged his head for medic to follow. . 

Sniper carried Scout back to Medic’s room and carefully shut the door and placed Scout on the bed.

“Ok you grabbed him! Now vhat?! You can’t just grab angry partners from their bed!” medic whispered.

“Well I wasn’t going to let the bloody spook win! Scout is ours and I’m going to make sure he realizes that we are sorry and love him!” he whisper fought back.

While those two weren’t paying attention there was movement from the bed and a low groan was heard. 

“Could you guys be quiet or something?...I’m tired” the sleepy scout slurred, half awake and half asleep.”

“Scout!” the older boyfriends jumped in surprize. They soon both rushed over to the bed and were hugging the living shit out of the disoriented Scout and peppering his faces in kisses. Both mumbling how sorry they were for ignoring him. 

“Guys it's fine, it's fine, I mean i was lonely but right now I’m really tired.”

“Why aren't you mad?!”

“You should be mein Schatz!”

“I mean I was, we all know i don’t like being picked on, but i just went and took a nap and yeah….” Scout rubbed his eyes now some what free from his boyfriends. 

“Vhat vhat?”

“Yeah Snipes said I should take a nap so I went and did but I’m still tired.”

“So you didn’t come back here crying and stuff darl?”

“What? No snipes I didn’t do that...I mean i was angry but not crying.”

“Then why were you sleeping in your own room?” The lanky one rebottled.

Scout then countered that with “ You said Medic wouldn’t want me dirty and on the bed but turns out i was right cause I’m on the bed and I’m still covered in dirt.”

Sniper smacked his face even though a smile was appearing on it.

“Vell I love you two and I might kill zhe spy tomorrow but I would rather spend time with our Scout tonight.” Medic smiled kissing Scouts cheek while Sniper kissed the other. 

“I love you guys but can we just sleep right now, you two haven't been the only ones up ya know.”

Sniper laughed “ Of course darl, then we'll spend all of tommorrow just loving you and maybe killing spy.”

Medic then added “ I vote for killing the spy!”

Scout then rolled his eyes “Oh shut up and sleep with me.”


End file.
